Before and After
by Broken-Midnight
Summary: He has loved her forever, but he was blind. Sasusaku.
1. Before

**Title: **Before and After

**Summary: **He loved her forever, but he was blind.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**----------------------------------------------------**

"Hurry Sasuke-kun, hurry." His mom said.

"I'm coming." he yelled back at her, running as fast as his short, chubby legs could carry him.

We,my mom, brother, and myself, were going to the hospital to visit my mom's friend Hitake Haruno. She had just had her first baby and my mommy wanted to go and see her. As we walked into the room, I saw a woman about 5 years younger than my mom. She had long brown hair and had a pleasent face. She looked very exhausted.

"Hello. How are you, Hitake-chan?" my mother asked her.

"Amazing. A little bit tired, but otherwise great." She smiled and said.

"Where is the little girl?"

She pointed over to a crib by the bed.

"Oh my goodness, Isn't she just the beautiful baby I have ever seen."

I tugged on my mothers skirts to get her attention. My dad told me that I needed to stop since I was four years old. But he was not here. (A/N: X D)

"Mommy I want to see her."

"Ok, Sasuke-kun." She sent a look at Hitake.

When I could finally see, I saw that she was the most beautiful girl that I ever saw even though she was only a baby. She had a strip of bubble-gum hair and the greenist eyes.

"What is her name, Mommy?"

"What did you name her, Hitake?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Just like the cherry blossum tree." my mother sighed.

"Yes"

"Well, we should go, Hitake, we shall let you rest."

"Thank you for coming to visit. Good-bye boys."

I took one last look at the baby "Good bye Sakura." I whispered.

Itachi just hmpf and poked me.

"OW! Why did you do that, Itachi." I yelled.

"Because you are stu-..."

"ITACHI!"

"Yes, mother?"

"Ugh, Good bye Hitake-chan." my mother said while heading towards the door.

"Take care." She replied.

On the way home....

"Mommy, is Sakura-chan going to be my friend?" I looked up and asked her.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, a very good friend." She said smiling to herself.

"YAY" I said jumping up and down.

Then.. I felt it, the poke.

"I hate you" I screamed at my brother.

"Good, you pest." Itachi said back. Always with that calm expression on his face.

"BOYS!"

"Sorry, mom." I said looking at the ground.

Itachi just hmpfed again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! What did you think? Did it not suck to bad??? This is my first and so yeah.

I am going to do a time skip in the next one, and should have it out in a few days to a week. Just depends on school.

Please R&R!

-Embrace....


	2. Together forever

**Hey, guys this is Embrace! I hope you like these because I do! Enjoy and please remember to read and review! Thanks!**

**Summary:** He loved her forever, but he was blind.

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own Naruto.

**Ages:**In this chapter:Sasuke- 6 Sakura:4

Three years later...

Sasuke was on his way to the only place that he could be alone. He was not in a good mood right now. His brother had gotten in a huge fight with his father, and like always it ended badly. Itachi storming off to who knows where, his mom running to her bedroom crying, his father yelling and slaming the living room door shut, and him running off to the wild flower field. He lat out a sigh that was full of all the emotion that he held inside.

When he finally got to the flower field, he reliezed that he was not the only one who found sactuary in this field. In the middle of the field, stood a small pink haired girl. Even though she was only four, she seemed so much older. She was his best friend, just like his mother had said. They did everything together.

His name was the first word that she said. Even though it sounded like Sasoo, it was still her first. It had resulted in many looks passed between his mother and Hitake, and him yelling and jumping for joy. Now, even at four, she was able to use big words and have active conversions with pretty much anyone.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile and a small hug.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." He said with a smile of his own and then returned the hug.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? You look very upset."

"Itachi and my father got into another fight. I don't understand. Why can't Itachi just leave! All he does is cause my family pain. I hate him." Sasuke growled.

"You don't mean that. You love him. It is just hard to see it right now."

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun! That is not a word! You know I hate it!" She yelled at him.

He couldn't help it. He loved to get her mad. Even though she was little she reacted with everything in her. She was such a firey child. He smirked.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He said while giving her a hug.

"I love this place," She said letting his bad behavior slide, "It is so pretty and peaceful."

"That's why i come here. It helps he clear my head."

"How is training with your father going?"

"Hard. Father is pushing me really hard. He wants me to be like Itachi."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," She said soberly, "I like you better than Itachi." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sat down and picked up a wild flower, and started twirling it in between her small fingers. Sasuke sat next to her and just watched her. This was how they spent many evenings. He would talk and she would listen and support him.

"You know, Sakura-chan. One day when we grow up, I am going to marry you." He said frankly.

"Why?"

"Because, we are made for each other." He said while looking into her emerald eyes.

"Yes." She said while smiling and looking into his onyx eyes.

They sat there looking at the sun sat.

Together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys sorry for the wait i had tons of homework. Hope you like it. The next chapter is going to be sad(I think anyways) and it should be out in a couple of days. Hopefully. : D

-Embrace-


	3. Goodbye

**Hey guys! Hope you like it! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**Summary:****He loved her forever,but he was blind.**

**Disclaimer: ****I sadly do not own Naruto. : (**

Itachi did it. He finally killed his now hated him more than anyone. The once happy boy with dreams for the future, was now a boy with only one thing on his mind. The death of the person who had brutally taken his family from him. The death of Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura was so confused. Sasuke wouldn't do anything but train. He wouldn't eat, sleep, and he wouldn't cry. He had just lost his family and he refused to grieve for his family. He said it showed weakness. He was so cold, It scared her. He wouldn't talk to her, hang out, all he did was call her annoying. It hurt her to see his best friend and true love hurt this way. She did not know how to reach him anymore. But no matter what, she promised herself, she would not give up.

4 years later...

Sasuke was on his way to sound, he decided to join Orochimaru. As he passed the bench that was on the way out, he heard footsteps, crying, and someone yelling his name. He turned around and saw that it was Sakura.

"Don't leave, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"I love you with all my heart." She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

He disappeared and then a few seconds later, he reappeared behind her.

"Sakura, thank you."

And with that he knocked her out and gently laid her on the bench. He hated what he did to her. But he did not want her to harbor these feelings for him. All it would do was cause her more pain. He hated seeing her hurt. Even after everything that had happened, he still loved her. he always would. But revenge came first. His brother would die for what he did. he just hoped that he could, maybe one day, come back and be with her. maybe one day... but not now.

And with that he left.

**_Sorry for the shortness. I hate this part, when he leaves so i did not want to prolong it longer. The next chapter will be longer and be out tomorrow or Monday._**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_-Embrace-_**


	4. One day

**Hey guys it tis be me! i hope you like this one as my cousin is telling me I need to get them posted faster. So will be trying to get them up faster. Enjoy!**

**Summary- ****He loved her forever, but he was blind.**

**Dicclaimer- ****I do not own Naruto.**

**3 years later...**

**They finally found him. 3 years later, she finally able to see him again. After all this time she still loved him with everything in her. She had changed so much just like everyone. She was finally a strong kunouchi, not some weak, emotional 12 year old used to be. But he still didn't want her. Who was she kidding. She did not have anything to offer him. She would always be in the way of his revenge, of his life.**

**He told them that he would never comeback to that weak, useless village. They were to weak, and if he stayed with them, he too would be weak and pathetic. And with that said he tried to kill them all. During the fight Orochimaru butted in. He said that sasuke would just be wasting his precious time fighting with them.**

**Then, he just left... just like before.**

**Naruto was the only one who was seriously hurt during the fight, but she was able to heal most of his injuries. The others only suffered small injuries.**

** They were still to weak to bring him back. She failed him yet again. She still could not save him from his dark kept saying it was his fault. If he had only been stronger, then Sauke-teme would have come back with them. But he wouldn't give up, Naruto said, because he made her a promise of a lifetime. Even if it cost him his life, he would bring Sasuke back to the village and to her.**

**But she would not let him give his life to fulfill that promisse. She told him to forget it. Sasuke would never come back. She was so sure of it, but it did not help dull the pain in her heart. She knew she would never get over Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto still had so much to live for, but without Sasuke what else was there for her to live for?**

**~xXx~**

**All he needed was to get his frustration out. They finally found him. Even after he told them not to. He had caused them both so much pain. It hurt him to see that. Even though he was said to be an emotionless man, he did care about his old team mates. Exspecially tghe pink haired kunouchi. She had gotten so much more beautiful, if that was even possible, How he wished he could go back and change everything that he had done. This was not the first time he had wished this same wish. But that was impossible. But one day this would all be right. He would kill Itachi and avenge his clan. Then he would come home, and make everything alright.**

**One day..**

**Ok, finally i have the prologe done. Now the story will start. These will come out faster because so many ideas are coming to me. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Please R&R!**

**-Embrace-**


	5. Memories

**Hey, I want to apoligize for the long wait. I had writers block, school work, and guy troubles. I know just a lot of excuses, I am very sorry again. Enjoy this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I will never own Naruto. :( *teardrop***

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Five years... she thought. It had been five terrible years since Sasuke had left her on that damn cold bench on that fateful night. She had spent those five years crying, hoping, and praying that he would come back and sweep her off her feet. But after five years, she was beginning to lose hope that he would ever come back home, back to her. She still hadn't found am answer to what he meant by that simple "Thank You" that he said when he knocked her out. even though he had brrn gone this long and had tried to kill them when they last saw him, she still loved him with her whole heart. As she always will. He had always been her weakness and would forever be until the moment she passed from this world to the other._

It was five o'clock in the morning, Sakura had to be at the at the Hokage's office at 6 or Tsunade-sama would kill her. very unwilling to get out of bed at this unholy hour, she dragged herself out of bed and into a steaming hot shower. With the water slowly relaxing her, she thought about last night's dream. It had been about Sasuke, as were all her dreams now. No matter how much she hoped, wished, and prayed he still hadn't come back. She let out a sigh that held all the emotions going through her head. Loniness, fear, heartache, and hope in what the future may hold for her. despite the heartache and tragedy she had been through, she always kept a positive outlook. Turning off the water, she reached a hand out to grab the cherry-blossom printed towel off the rack. wrapping it around her body, she stepped out and into her room. She had moved out of her parent's house when the were killed on a mission. Sakura couldn't stand being in such a huge house by herself. So she found a cute little 1-bedroom apartment, close to the Hokage building and the hospital. That way on days she was running late, like today, she could get there in less than 5 minutes. Snapping out of her thoughts, she started getting ready for the mission she had after her meeting with the Hokage. Pulling on her ANBU gear and feline mask, Sakura jumped out of the window not bothering to even use the door. All of Konoha 12 were now ANBu. Sakura had just recently passed the ANBU captain test. Something no one had done since Itachi. For the last two years, she had been training and working her ass off, hoping that with being stronger would bring Sasuke back.

Running by rooftops, she reaches the building in less than 2 minutes. Landing on the window ledge, she eased the windowopen and jumped in.

"Well, well, well Tsunade-sama. Drinking yet again." Sakura muttered.

"Yes, now... SHUT UP!" Tsunade said while hitting her desk and sending her sake flying in the wall.

"Where is the mission?"

"Straight to the point as ever." Tsunade muttered while rubbing her temples. "Sound. Scrolls were stolen from a temple."

"Fine" Sakura said, beginning to climb back out the window.

"You are in charge. Make good choices, Sakura. You will do great, I am sure of it." Tsunade was so proud og her apprientice, no daughter. Smiling, she signeled for Sakura to go. "SHIZUNE!"

Gracefully jumping out, she scaled the wall flipping onto the roof tops. Running with chakra infused feet, she made it to the gate. Seeing only two cloaked figures, she let out a sigh of relief and dropped down landing softly in front of them.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" One figure yelled and tackled her into a bone crushing hug.

"BAKA! Let go of me, I can't breath!" She yelled, struggling to get out of his bear hug.

"Hehe. Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said while scratching his neck and smiling.

"It's okay. Hello, Sai" Sakura said smiling.

"Hello, Ugly."

"UGH!" She hit him across the head, making him fly acroos the street.

Finally they all calmed down, and started talking. Well, Naruto was doing most of the talking. Something about getting a new team member.

"and he is supposed to boss us around? Yeah right. I don't care if he is an ANBU captain. No one shows up and tells the future Hokage what to do.." Naruto kept rambling on and on.

Sakura started chuckling while Sai was smiling.

They had to admit, Naruto's antics could make anyone, even the most heartless people, laugh.

A sudden "poof" interupted Naruto's rant.

"You are two hours late." Sai stated in an annoyed tone. Over the years he had found his lost emotions. There were no more "How to.." books or the infamous fake smile. He was like everyone else in that department.

"Well you see this black cat croosed me path. and, not to jinx our mission, I had to take a different path. Then this old lady needed help taking her grocery's home, and, being the gentleman I am, I helped her." Kakashi said while ackwordly scratching the back of his neck and smiling. (A/N: Eye crinkling)

"Liar!" They all screamed in unison.

"So Kakashi, who is our new member?" Naruto inquired.

"There is not going to be a new member."

"What? But we're getting a ANBU captain." Sai said.

"No, there will only be four people on this team. One of us took the ANBU captain test, and passed, right Sakura?" Kakashi said with a proud look on his face.

"Yes" She said, with a smug smile, though no one could see it. She was the only one out of

Konoha 12 to make ANBU captain, so of course, she was a little smug about it.

"What!" Naruto yelled. Since his mask was on you couldn't tell what his facial expression was, but most likly it was a look of pure shock. "How did YOU, of all people, make it before any of us?"

"I trained" She said simply with a shrug.

"Still.." Naruto questioned. Sakura had always been the weakest link in their group. So it came as a shock that she made ANBU captain before him.

"So Sakura, shall we leave. You are in charge after all." Kakashi said while smiling.

"Yes, we should make it to sound bu tomorrow night if we run."

"Hai" Naruto, Sai, And Kakashi replied in unison.

And without another word, they took off.

______________________________________________________________________________

I am apologize again for the delay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am starting a new story, so i should have it up in a couple of days. Though by no means am I quitting this story.

Please review. *down on knees begging* please... *puppy dog eyes*

- Broken


	6. Finally

I know, I know, I am majorly late on this update. But in m defense, I have gotten sick again, so that means tons of time at the doctor's office aka my second home. Well, I am very sorry and here is the 6th (YAY) chapter of Before and After. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto is mine *stabs girl next to her* Mahaha, just kidding.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whined, "I'm hungrey. Please let us stop."

They had been running for five hours, but she wanted to get to the edge of sound by tomorrow night. Which meant that they needed to run for 2 more hours. Naruto's on going complaints had put them behind and they needed to make up for lost time.

"Two more hours, Naruto, that's all." Sakura growled. She was getting annoyed with all of his complaining. If it wasn't fpr the image she had to put up because she was the leader, she would of already hauled off and decked him.

"Fine..." He said jutting out his bottom lip and crossing his arms into the well known Naruto pout.

Sai and Kakashi just rolled their eyes and kept going despite Naruto's antics. No matter how much they had grown, become stronger, or matured they never ceased to agrue about the trivel things. On the outside, Sakura and Naruto acted annoyed, but on the inside, they were happy that they hadn't grown out of some of their quirks. These made them Naruto and Sakura.

After about one and a half hours later, and Naruto complaining the whole time, they stopped. He had finally gotten to everyone and when Sakura saw the little meadow hidden in the trees, she decided it would work.

While the boys set up camp, Sakura went off to wood and water. While wondering, she started thinking about how close she was to Sasuke again. A tear slipped out of her eye as her mind went to the last time she say him. She knew she should not love him anymore after he had tried to kill her team, but she had never been one to do the right thing when it came to feelings.

"Girl you need to shape up. (Haha, Grease) You will never bring him home with that attitude. YOU HAVE BEEN TRAINING FOR 5 YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT! YOU BETTER NOT FALL APART NOW!" Inner Sakura threatened.

"I know, it's just... I miss him and need to bring him home." Sakura sighed.

While in her thoughts, she ran into something. Rather someone. The familier smell of sandle wood and ash consumed her.

"You people still won't give up." The body sneered.

The man she ran into was no other than the one who consumed her thoughts, haunted her dreams, and broke her twelve year old heart. Uchiha Sasuke.

Standing there, she felt a lone tear fall out of her eye and make a track down her face. SAsuke, she thought. How she had longed for this moment. And now that it wasupon here, she couldn't believe it. Regaining her composure, she said in a cold, heartless voice.

"Konoha never gives up on its missing-nins. We find them and make them face all their sins they have commited."

"Hn" He grunted with the infamous Uchiha smirk occupying his face.

"You can come with us willing ot I will drag your ass back." She stated like it was the simplest thing in the world. Which it would have been if he hadn't been corupted along his way.

"Hmpf." He said still smirking, "You think one ANBU captain can take me down? Keep dreaming."

"Ignoring him, she replied, "What is your choice Uchiha?"

"No"

"Fine"

Getting into her fighting stance, she started pulling out kunai and shuriken. They both stood there, their eyes locked in a battle of wills.

Emerald and Ruby.

Thank God she had a mask on, Sakura thought. She wouldn't be able to keep up this act if Sasuke had known who she was. She would have turned into her twelve year self again and just start begging for him to come home.

"Last warning, Uchiha Sasuke. You can come willingly and not get hurt, or I will bring your ass back forcfully.

"Never."

With that, Sakura started shooting out a varity of weapons. Sasuke avoided them with ease.

He then Incicated a close combat. Both kicking then dodging. Sakura hit the ground causing it to fracture, throwing Sasuke off balance. Using the 3 seconds he was distracted, she hit him with a chakra infused fist. Causing him to fly back wards. While in the air she hit him in a pressure point causing him to lose concisness. (Haha She beat chickenass head) Catching him, she ran back to where camp was set up, before someone found them.

Haha GO SAKURA! Sorry if the fighting scene was not the best. I thought it was ok, considering I have never wrote one before. I will (If luck is on my side) have the next chapter out in a week.

Reviews make me write faster!

-Broken


End file.
